Norm Bots
The are Norm's second-dimension equivalents. They were created and mass-produced by the 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz to enforce the Doofenshmirtz family's rule in their Tri-State Area. Origins ﻿The Norm Bots were designed and mass-produced by Doofenshmirtz, who assembled them into an army under his command before being sent out on a mission with a single purpose: to seize control over the Tri-State Area and decimate all opposition against them. After Doofenshmirtz defeated his nemesis Perry the Platypus, he transforms him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Playtborg, programmed to serve as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots. Doof then proceeded on with his plot, which became a complete success, and the Doofenshmirtz family gained absolute supremacy over the region. For the next five years following the Doofenshmirtz family's seize of total control, the Norm-Bots have been used to conduct regular patrols under Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg's orders, keeping Danville and the entire Tri-State Area clear of opposition. In addition to this, they are called to serve and cater to Doofenshmirtz's every whim and Platyborg's every command. The Norm-Bots also come into odds against a resistance group called The Resistance (led by Candace Flynn), whose aim to put an end to the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, but the Norm-Bots manage to maintain their master's rule, leaving the Resistance with no success. The Norm-Bots' success also allowed Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene to capture 25 more of O.W.C.A.'s agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family and help the Norm-Bots maintain their rule of the Tri-State Area. History They first appeared when Doofenshmirtz orders them to capture the original Perry, along with his owners Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher after they learn about Perry-1's occupation as a secret agent. The Norm-Bots try to capture the three, but they escape. They later appear when Doofenshmirtz lay down a plan to successfully trap Phineas and Ferb by using a captive Perry as hostage. The Norm-Bots later hold the three, along with the boys' sister Candace-1, prisoner as Doofenshmirtz orders them to fix his Other DImension-inator in his ultimate plan to unleash his Norm-Bots into the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. The boys refuse, but when Doofenshmirtz-1 found out exactly what the boys did to power up the machine, Doofenshmirtz orders his Norm-Bots to send Perry-1, the kids, and even Doofenshmirtz-1 to their doom by having them fed to his pet Goozim. However, Candace manages to rescue the five by defeating a number of Norm-Bots right before she herself is captured by several more. Despite Candace being captured and the five having escaped, Doofenshmirtz couldn't care less as he still got his machine to work. With that in mind, Doofenshmritz unleashes his vast army of Norm-Bots into the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area, and they start threatening people to submit themselves to Doof's reign. However, thanks to the efforts of their friends, Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 are able to take down several Norm-Bots. As Doofenshmirtz is about to unleash more Norm-Bots, Phineas-1 and Perry-1 arrive to stop him by smashing the satellite, causing the remaining Norm-Bots to deactivate and fall into the pavements, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. However, Doofenshmirtz later changes his mind of taking over the Tri-State Area after the Doofenshmirtz-1 convinces him to stop by giving him his childhood toy train, in order to resolve the only backstory that Doof had in his childhood. Touched by this and feeling very embarrassed about the rampage he has caused, Doofenshmirtz revealed that he has implanted a self-destruct mechanism to all Norm-Bots and activates it, causing all Norm-Bots to self-destruct, leaving no evidence of the invasion. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension") Powers and abilities Norm bots move about by hovering in the air. Their heads are typically the same as that of Norm's, albeit with more widely-spaced eyes and a slightly different style of hair. However, when any perceived threats are spotted, this head would automatically substitute itself with another one more menacing and threatening. Each Norm Bot is equipped with a laser cannon embedded in their arms which is used against all confirmed threats and obstacles obstructing their path. Each Norm-Bot is also proven to be very strong in combat, as one was able to lift up a car and ram it on a building during the invasion on the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. Another example is that during the invasion, a small number of Norm-Bots are able to evade and counter an ambush set up by twelve O.W.C.A. agents, allowing them to temporarily round up the animal agents and hold them at gunpoint. Vulnerability As formidable as they are, Norm bots are somewhat vulnerable as Candace was able to lay waste to a group of them with a series of hard hits from her staff aimed in the right places. The area around their necks and heads appear to be particular weakspots. Furthermore, their heads also don't seem to be able to turn and are only focused on what's in front of them, leaving their backs vulnerable to attackers. This is proven when Buford﻿ was able to rip out the wiring of a Norm bot from behind it while it was preparing to destroy Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. The effectiveness of their weapons is hindered by their poor targeting systems for which multiple Norm Bots were hit and destroyed by the laser cannons of another. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Doofenshmirtz is the Norm bots' creator who they serve mindlessly and without a trace of refusal. Perry the Platyborg Perry is the Norm bots' general, whom they follow orders from whenever he's in charge and Doofenshmirtz is absent.﻿ They serve him and follow his orders in a similar manner to how they would with Doofenshmirtz. Gallery Across the Second Dimension Wii screenshot 2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Normbot2.jpg Normbot1.jpg 210048 10150138972833613 191058158612 6602416 4539836 o.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg | Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd Dimension counterpart with some Norm Bots. Background Information *In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!﻿" and the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game, the Norm bots come in several different varieties. *It appears that in the movie they used CGI for the Norm Bots unlike the Original. *Lawrence calls them Doof bots. * Both the normal Norm Bots and blonde, red armor-wearing versions of them appear in the game Disney XD: Villains Unite!. They are encountered in the Phineas and Ferb area, at the penultimate level. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" pl:Norm Patrol Boty pt-br:Normbôs Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Robots Category:Norm Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:N Category:Norm Lookalikes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Evil Category:Males